Shinobi Of The Heart
by Alejudis
Summary: He had made a mistake on that night, or rather, he wouldn't have it any other way. Though being stuck in a glass tube since the birth of your child has got to be the worst. Whoever did this better have an explanation, because three years of missing out on his precious daughter's life would result in a very angry parent. And he's a shinobi. The most powerful of his time.
1. Prologue to the Heart

"_I'll never get used to this..."_

It had been marked as the sixth month since Naruto had moved into his apartment. When he first arrived, he knew that life wouldn't be the same as it was during the era of shinobi, and he quickly realized that he had become hopelessly lost when he found it difficult to adapt to the new cultures and languages that this world now spoke.

Luckily he found a person he thought who could help.

"Mmm, good morning, Naruto-kun." He felt a soft, rounded texture on his left, and immediately heard a contented sigh.

"Good morning, did you have a nice sleep?" Naruto smiled and turned his head to spot her peaceful face. With her long pink hair draped beautifully across the pillow, it was no wonder he fell in love with her so quickly. The colour pink seemed to attract him, as it was with red and orange. It reminded him of Sakura, but he had put those feeling behind long ago. However, when he was with her, it was as if those feelings came back with a renewed vigour.

"Yup, I never felt so alive," she giggled, and quickly nuzzled her face against his shoulder. Numerous articles of clothing were strewn around the room and a blush adorned her cheeks. "Thank you, Naruto-kun."

* * *

**[Three Years Later]**

"So what brings you to Yokai Academy, kid? Or should I call you, shinigami-san?"

His lack of response was all the driver needed, and quietly the man gave a low chuckle. "Ahh, I see. So you're here on personal business, eh?"

"Something like that," he replied bluntly. The bus driver grinned.

"Not much of a conversationalist, are ya kid? You've been quiet this whole trip, and that look on your face says you have a lot on your mind. What's bugging ya?" the bus driver queried. He knew he wouldn't get an immediate response, and he could feel his passenger's glare pointed at him. Though he didn't mind, and instead his grin only grew wider.

"Whatever, not like you'll tell me anyway." Suddenly he chuckled. "You know, this place where going, it's kinda got a bad rep. Been some reports of kids dying there in some pretty gruesome ways," the bus driver said, looking over his shoulder while his glowing eyes glinted a malicious light. The bus started to enter a dark tunnel.

"Ain't too late to turn back now, I can stop if you want," the bus driver said, but he already knew the answer. He heard a scoff.

"Suit yourself, don't blame me if you find yourself dead, kid."

* * *

When Naruto died, the world mourned.

He had lived a long life, surrounded by friends and family. No wars plagued his lands since the end of the Fourth. Afterwards came a long period of peace that was sustained even after its combatants had died of natural causes. Shinobi and civilians no longer lived in fear, for there was no hatred between the major shinobi villages, and everyone stood under one banner. Amegakure, once home to the headquarters of Akatsuki, was now the capital of the Alliance of the Five Great Nations and its primary military force, the Allied Shinobi Forces, was known as the largest and most powerful military power throughout the world.

Under a universal agreement that none of the major countries would hold the new capital in order to keep the balance of power, Naruto had vouched that Ame be the capital, in memory of the Ame Orphans. The idea was not welcomed warmly, due to the village's history of powerful, yet dangerous leaders, and many were openly hostile to the suggestion. Initially, the Kages were in full support of the notion, saying that it was also a logical and tactical decision since Ame was located in the middle of the continent, but the daimyos of the Lands of Wind, Fire, and Earth were hesitant. It had taken many months, and a few meetings with the leaders of the countries, but eventually Naruto's unique charisma was able to win them over, and soon after construction and improvements were made on the village.

Afterwards, there was the decision of who would be hailed as the leader of the Alliance, and many fingers were instantly pointed towards a certain shinobi. He may not have had the heart for it, but inside he had the traits of a great leader. He may not have had the near-invincible power of his colleague, but this was made up by his great intellect. His strategies helped turn the tide of the war, and even though Naruto was regarded as the 'Hero of the War', his accomplishments were not that far behind.

Nara Shikamaru, official Nidaime Taiken and successor to A, served as the supreme leader of all shinobi for twenty-seven years before retiring. During his reign, no threats had arisen, and calculated improvements were made in the shinobi system as well as significant advancements in technology and shinobi tactics. He had been dubbed as the 'Father of Modern Shinobi', and because of his combined efforts with Naruto the relative peace continued even after his successors.

After Naruto's death, a shrine was erected to him in every major village, a testament to his highly-acclaimed service. As the Hero and Protector of the Five Great Shinobi Nations, a statue was placed on the top of every Shinobi Academy across the continent, while a memorial was built in his honour in the centre of Konohagakure, as a symbol for all future generations to idolize and aspire to emulate. As prophesied, his great deeds had brought about a change in the shinobi world. Though he may not have been the Child of Prophecy that was his father, Minato, but what he did was enough.

Despite being dead, it still didn't spell the end of Naruto Uzumaki. He had come back, but it wasn't expected.

He had woken up in a cold, damp place, encased inside a wooden box. Confused and shocked that he was brought back to life, he initially thought that someone had somehow managed to recreate the **Edo Tensei**, but when he broke free and escaped, he found himself in a strange place, filled with bright, neon lights and tall glass buildings. He immediately thought otherwise. Though that wasn't what surprised him most. When he saw his reflection, he no longer had the elderly crinkle around his eyes and fading blonde hair he used to have in the latter stages of his life. Instead he was in the state he was when he returned from his training with Jiraiya, except he was now wearing a black kimono with a white undershirt. Two swords were strapped to an orange obi sash that was tied around his waist, the symbol of the Alliance etched with pride on the fabric.

Suddenly he felt a tug on the back of his shirt, and instantly he turned to face a very beautiful girl with pink hair.

"Excuse me, sir, but could you tell me where I am?"

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_

I still can't believe I decided to write again.

But, unsatisfied as I was with Yokai Chronicles, I wanted to write something different than what's out lately. Boredom is probably one of the main reasons, as there isn't much in my life that's going on right now. It's kinda eerie if you ask me, sorta like the calm before the storm. But anyway, better to do something useful in my time than just sit around playing GW2...

Bringing it back to the point, this is a simple prologue, something to amuse me before I really make a return to writing on . If you have any questions, feel free to leave it in a review, I'll edit the chapter with my responses later once there is enough reception.

And if you're wondering if I'll ever update Yokai again, I can see it as unlikely. I'm sorry to those who liked it, but as I read the chapters, unsavoury as it is, I found it displeasing which still leaves a bad taste in my mouth.


	2. An introduction to a pessimistic world

To be honest, I was never fond of this chapter.

It feels more like filler than anything else, so I'll post a redone version later on in the month. Hopefully if I get inspired it'll churn out quicker than my normal updates.

I'm sorry to those who were expecting an update, I really am. But, like you, I want to enjoy what I write.


End file.
